opuestos atraídos
by thamii.kawaii
Summary: mikan creció con sus hermanos ruka, y youichi estaban en peligro una organización llamada AOO los buscaba,ella decidió meterlos a gakuen alice para salvarlos y nunca mas se vieron y su forma de ser es de manera fría .. ella no lo piensa dos veces si tiene que matar a alguien ella lo ara en seguida, pero que pasa si la mandan a gakuen alice como infiltrada.. y se encuentra con ellos
1. Chapter inicio

**Holaaa! …**_**B**_**ueno soy nueva en este lugar esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste Gracias & Que Lo Disfruten'c: …**

**Aclaro Gakuen Alice No Me pertenece De Ser Asi uuuff xDD **

**Opuestos a Traídos**

**Me llamo Mikan sakura tengo 15 años, mi cabello es castaño y los ojos ámbar un cuerpo muy bien entrenado y muy bien desarrollado para mi edad… Tengo dos hermanos ruka de mi misma edad y yoichi el pequeño, cuando era pequeña recuerdo que unas personas nos perseguían diciendo que nos llevarían con ellos cueste lo que cueste, y opte de dejarlos en una escuela llamada gakuen alice y me fui diciéndoles: los quiero y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto - con una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla y ellos también sobre todo yoichi pero luego ruka entendió que esto era importante y lo abrazo mientras yo me iba lo cual me dio pena pero tuve que hacerme a la idea de vivir sin ellos luego AOO me capturo y me criaron con un solo propósito Matar y si hay algún momento en que tenga que hacerlo no lo dudaría ni dos veces para matar a la persona que tengo enfrente soy Fría, Poco amistosa, no tengo sentido del humor y si me provocan lo lamentaran, en mi vida las únicas palabras con las que crecí fueron; muerte, pelea, estrategia, alice , misiones, y la más importante no tener piedad por nada ni nadie!. tengo el alice de "anulación" y "robo, copeo, inserción"… me han entrenado desde que tenía 6 hasta los 13, con peleas y misiones , al parecer dijeron que eh pasado la primera etapa y quieren que proceda a la segunda que vendría siendo infiltrarme a una escuela llamada Gakuen Alice lo que se esque mis hermanos están ahí asique haré lo posible para encontrarlos, me dijeron que tenia que ser discreta y robar toda la información que tengan que pueda afectar a AOO y si es posible robar los alice de algunos estudiantes … Pero no me importaba solo quiero encontrarlos a ellos son mi razón de vivir en estos años ..  
¿Qué será lo que nuestra querida Mikan encontrara será A sus hermanos, cariño, amistad, confianza, Sentimientos que nunca ha sabido que podría sentir después de lo sucedido?**

**Jejeje… no soy muy buena haciendo una presentación pero espero les guste y si quieren que siga obviamente ((;  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo bueno no dire mucho... Que lo disfruten: 3 **

**_9 años después _**

Narra Mikan- han pasado ya 9 años desde que los deje en esa escuela ciertamente los hecho mucho de menos es como si una parte de mi estuviera en un lugar que nunca a estado y no regresara jamás … tengo que volver a verlos – pensaba ella .. se lo prometí a yoichi no puedo hacerle eso seria muy duro que su hermana le mintiera de esa forma .. esta decidido haré lo posible por ir a verlos- aunque no se si se acuerden de mi..- dijo de manera fría aquella castaña.

**_Por otro lado- conversación de ruka con Yoichi:_**

One-chan- dijo yoichi

Ruka- dime

Yoichi: crees que volveremos a ver a one-chan?

Ruka: si, además te lo prometió- con tristeza dijo aquel rubio sosteniendo un conejito

Yoichi: eso espero- dejando caer una lagrima para luego esconderla con un bostezo

Ya han pasado 9 años desde entonces, solo espero que este bien y que vuelva pronto ya que la extraño mucho aunque no se lo demuestre a Yoichi.. A decir verdad tengo una foto de nosotros tres en mi habitación debajo de la almohada y cada vez que sueño cuando éramos niños me despierto con las mejillas húmedas a decir verdad creo que lloro ante su recuerdo .. – pensaba ruka…-

**_Mientras tanto en AOO: _**

Reo: Mikan tenemos una misión para ti.

Mikan: Hn… dijo sin ánimos

Reo: la misión consiste en que te infiltres en una escuela llamada Gakuen alice con personas de alice igual que tú, pero ninguno es comparación a ti que te quede claro… queremos que investigues todo lo que hagan ya sean movimientos a nosotros, las misiones que les mandan a hacer a los alumnos de habilidad peligrosa… etc. y si puedes robar algunos alice que sean interesantes para nosotros y de utilidad…

Mikan: estúpido- pensó mikan… Así podrá ver a sus hermanos sin que AOO interfiera- sin dudarlo mikan acepto

Reo: bien te iras en un rato más ya que las clases allá comienzan en 2 horas mas ( actual mente eran las 6:00 y ellos entraban a las 8:00)

Mikan: bueno como quieras –dijo indiferente y con un tono tan frio que hasta los guardias de reo se sintieron preocupados…

Reo llevo a mikan a un portón grande que tenía una insignia G.A y la dejo ahí para luego marcharse, ella paso y un guardia le dijo que quería mikan tan solo le mando un mensaje a la mente de este :

**_Soy nueva vengo a inscribirme dijo mikan y luego paso y le dijo adiós, que tenga buen día…_**

El tipo sonrió y le dijo igualmente usted querida- con un tono alegre, al parecer nadie le da los buenos días al pobre hombre…

Mikan llego a una oficina grande donde entro como si nada y un tipo sentado le dijo:

Eehh quien te crees para llegar y pasar…!

Mikan: Mikan sakura 15 años de edad alice de anulación copeo robo e inserción 9 años de entrenamiento… algo más, si quiere me retiro y me voy de acá aunque dudo que allá alguien mejor que yo acá en esta escuela…

El director se paró y le dijo tu eres la chica que trabaja para AOO que hemos estado buscando en todos estos años…

Mikan: si, pero se equivoca ya no trabajo para AOO...

Excelente dijo el director con un tono de felicidad… toma ponte el uniforme empezaras hoy inmediatamente.

Mikan se puso el uniforme para luego salir eh ir a la sala pero antes de que entrara un maestro le dijo:

Narumi: hola mikan antes de que entres yo me dirigiré a los alumnos y te hare una señal para que luego entres okey?

Mikan: bueno- sin expresión alguna

**_En la clase:_**

Entro el profesor a la sala para luego hablar con los alumnos

Narumi: bueno mis queridos alumnos hoy habrá una estudiante nueva asique quiero que la conozcan y que sean amables con ella- hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara

Todos murmuraban- si es una mujer… será linda?

Mikan entra y se dirige a la clase pero habían tres personas que no prestaban atención alguna

Mikan: me llamo mikan sakura tengo 15 años- sin ánimos

Narumi: alguna pregunta? Todos preguntaban tan rápido que Narumi-sensei se aburrió y dijo bueno lo dejaremos para otra vez ahora hay que asignarle un compañero- todos levantaban la mano y dijo Natsume Hyuuga – mikan se sentó al lado de este y no miro mucho solo se sentó sin ánimos y miro hacia la ventana… y… iba a decir algo Narumi-sensei pero sonó la campana y todos salieron corriendo como bestias y solo quedaron 4 personas en esa sala…

Mikan se estaba levantando cuando sintió que había una mirada puesta en ella y se volteo a ver y era un niño pequeño y parecido a yoichi pensó mikan para luego caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto …

Yoichi : One-chan! - grito el pequeño corriendo donde su hermana

mikan: sintio esa voz era la querida voz de su hermanito- mikan estaba en el pasillo y yoichi corrio desde el puesto de natsume hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba mikan abrazado al pequeño que se habia tirado a su brazos a llorar y decirle lo mucho que la extraño y que siempre penso en ella ..

Natsume: eh ruka quien es ella ? - no dijo nada mas ya que vio a su amigo llorando corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo ...

**_Jejejej lo sabran mas adelante wii hasta la próxima (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa... jejeje volvii :3 voy a tratar de actualizar los capítulos todos los días okay ... C:**

**Recuerden gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

En el momento que ruka fue al pasillo donde estaba yoichi y mikiie (así le dice ruka a mikan), algo le extraño la mirada de mikan no tenia exprecion alguna solo se veia una chica igual a natsume en todos los aspectos... el se preguntaba que le paso a su pequeña hermana que siempre estaba alegre pasara lo que pasara ...

Despues de toda esa escena de yoichi abrazando a mikan, tocaron para entrar a clases y yoichi se fue, mikan, natsume y ruka entraron al salon y llego jin jin ( el profesor xd) :

jin jin: bueno clase como saben tenemos una alumna nueva y hay que poner a prueba sus conocimientos habilidades para poder asignarle una seccion

mikan: Hn... dijo

Ruka : mi hermana se parece demasiado a natsume- penso , la misma cara la misma postura, los mismos mangas , los mismos ojos (etc)

jin jin: mmm.. asique tenemos una rebelde, mas respeto a tus mayores dijo - y cuando le iba a poner una fuerte descarga electrica mikan decidio tele-transportarse a su puesto , sentarse y sacar un manga para luego ponerlo en su rostro ...

mikan: Hn... imbecil quien se cree que es para tratar de amenazarme - dijo en susurro que solo escucho natsume ..

PDV natsume:

wuaauuh esa chica me impresiono no tiene miedo por nadie ni siquiera por jin jin ... mmm creo que me voy a llevar bien con ella, por otro lado ruka me dijo que se parecia a mi y yo no creo eso osea es imposible que allá alguien que tenga la misma mirada fría que yo, aunque quien sabe ..

Hn... la clase de este es muy fome me ire a ese arbol que tanto me gusta- penso

fin del PDV de natsume

mikan: a donde cree que va este- penso

ruka: después de que se fue natsume se acerco donde su hermana y dijo : nee. ... mikiie estas despierta ?

mikan: sii sii bunny que quieres?

ruka: no me digas así suena muy raro, me decias así cuando teniamos 3 años :c

mikan: no, yo te dire como quiera siempre me ah gustado desirte así y ahora que estoy aca no podras evitar que te llame asi mi querido bunny dijo mikan con un tono un poco alegre pero que ruka si pudo distinguir y se rio ..- bueno me voy dijo asi marchándose llegando donde había un hermoso arbol sakura y se sentó poniendo un manga en su rostro y quedándose así profundamente dormida...

PDV de natsume :

estaba quedándome dormido cuando de pronto sentí una presencia - natsume bajo del arbol y se dio cuenta que era mikan se acerco y le dijo:

natsume: Oii .. que haces aca ?

mikan: Hn... me despertaste ..- dijo en tono de pocos amigos

natsume: Hnn... alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo

mikan: bueno me voy tengo que saber cual es mi cuarto..

natsume: el mio

mikan: el tuyo que?

natsume: estas en mi cuarto, los cuartos son mixtos y te asignaron con migo entonces te toca en mi cuarto, entendiste ?

mikan: si, y como llego?

natsume: sera una opcion que me sigas? - dijo con un tono obvio

llegaron y mikan vio que habia una sala, una cocina, un pequeño jardin por si querian tener algun animal.. luego natsume sube las escaleras mikan le sigue desde atras y llegaron a un cuarto con dos camas , la de natsume estaba al lado derecho donde habia una biblioteca llena de mangas y libros de otro tipo de informacion.. a mikan le tocaba una cama blanca con un plumon o cobertor rosa y una almohada con forma de mickey mouse (fue ruka penso mikan ya que solo el sabe que le gusta ese ratoncito... debajo de la almohada habia un pillama que consistia en un short rosa y una polera de tirantes que en el centro tenia un estampado de un nombre "mikiie" mmm... ruka gracias - dijo mikan con una sonrisa para luego cambiarla rapidamente..

llego la noche y;

mikan se fue a duchar y salio con su pijama puesto, bajo al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un pan y un poco de chocolate caliente y se sentó en el sofa, mientras que natsume estaba en el sofá sentado también viendo una pelicula " la noche del demonio 2".. se dio cuenta que mikan se sento también

natsume:Oi .. te gustan las peliculas de terror- dijo sin emocion alguna

mikan: si, y a ti?

natsume: tambien.. pero .

mikan: pero que ?

natsume: por que en clases eres diferente como ahora?

mikan: como diferente, te refieres a mi manera de actuar?

natsume: si, esque aqui o con tus hermanos eres mas simpatica y almenos se te ve interesada en algo

mikan: esque en clase no me interesa llevarme bien con nadie no me importa lo que piensen de mi, me da igual y por lo menos yo no me preocupo por nada a no ser que mi familia este de por medio ...

natsume: aaah ...

mikan: Bueno hay que descanzar - dijo bostezando

natsume: pero mañana es fin de semana ?

mikan: aah ... pss verdad :DD

natsume: bueno pero igual vamos :)

mikan: bueno :)

natsume y mikan subieron y cada uno se acosto, pero sin antes apagar la luz y encender la television para ver otra pelicula de terror "actividad paranormal"

**Continuo**** mañana. **

**yo :siento que sea corto pero no tenia mucho tiempo tendo que dormir mañana sera otro día, el proximo lo hare muchooo maaas largo**

**natsume: Hn.. solo continualo - tono frio**

**yo: calmate acaso quieres pasar a segunda base con mikan eaeaeaea 1313 xDD**

**natsume: callate yo no quiero nada de eso - sonrojado**

**yo: mmm.. tu cara no me dice eso si hasta los tomates te tienen envidia .. les vas a quitar el papel te tomates xDD**

**natsume: Hn... bueno adiios me voy **

**yo : si yo tambien hasta la proxiima :))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola.. primero que nada les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado, por que no tenia tiempo con las cosas de la escuela y todo es .. mil diisculpaas :(( & bueno aquii les dejo el capitulo siguiente .. un poquito mas largo :3 **_

_** Recuerden que gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen ...**_

_**ahora si a leer se ha dicho ;) **_

* * *

** En el capitulo anterior:**

**mikan: Bueno hay que descanzar - dijo bostezando**

**natsume: pero mañana es fin de semana ?**

**mikan: aah ... pss verdad :DD**

**natsume: bueno pero igual vamos :)**

**mikan: bueno :)**

**natsume y mikan subieron y cada uno se acosto, pero sin antes apagar la luz y encender la television para ver otra pelicula de terror "actividad paranormal"**

* * *

Tres Meses Después :) ... natsume y mikan terminaron de cenar y estaban acostándose cuando natsume siente estornudar y quejase mikan...

Oi ... Te sientes bien?- dijo natsume

Si, solo que siento mucha calor derrepende- dijo mikan

aaah- dijo natsume para luego tocarle la frente - mmm.. parece que tienes fiebre- dijo natsume

e-enserio- pregunta mikan... al ver lo que había echo natsume, pues nadie se había preocupado por ella hace mucho tiempo y una parte de ella se alegro, pero no lo demostró- hay que decir que esta chica es muy orgullosa..

espera-dijo natsume para luego levantarse e ir luego al baño

Cuando natsume volvió estaba vestido y le dijo a mikan que viniera con el ...ella asintió pero cuando se paro de la cama se mareo y empezó a ver borroso, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso natsume la alcanza a agarrar..

Oi... mikan! - dijo natsume- pero no sirvió de nada ya que esta ya se había dormido en sus brazos- al parecer esta cansada-pensó natsume

natsume la recosto en su cama (la de natsume), y se dispuso a ir a buscar un pañuelo mojado y ponerselo en la frente para bajar la fiebre...

se ve lind... pero que estoy pensando es la hermana de ruka... aunque ... quien sabe.. ademas cuando duerme se ve realmente como un ángel ... sera que esta chica entro a mi vida para quedarse - penso natsume- despues de 2 horas mikan ya estaba mejor sin fiebre y al parecer era solo fiebre y cansancio ..

uuhm.. se estiraba el chico que habia despertado- mmm verdad despues de que le bajo la fiebre a mikan vine y me dispuse a descansar aunque es un poco incomoda la silla :c .. pero.. -¿ por que tengo una manta ensima la traje yo? - dijo natsume

Nop .. la traje yo, despues que desperte me di cuenta que tenia un paño mojado en la frente y el calor se habia ido .. pense que habias sido tu entonces baje a buscarte y te vi descanzando aqui y con un poco de frio ya que estabas temblando - dijo una voz saliendo de la cocina

o..etto .. gracias- dijo natsume ¡sonrojado! - pero desapareció rápidamente ya que olia rico - huele a...

siip .. Bombones de chocolate rellenos con cereza :3 .. ruka me dijo que te gustaban mucho y como me cuidaste quise recompensarte - dijo mikan sonrojada

Gracias ... dijo natsume-pues el noto el sonrojo de mikan pero no dijo nada sobre eso ..

bien quieres comer ahora o despues..dijo mikan

ahora .. ahora ! - dijo natsume como niño pequeño

mmm... sabia que ibas a decir eso por lo que estan en la habitación encima del velador (mueble pequeño que estaba en medio de las dos camas apegado a la pared) -dijo mikan

eeh.. bueno que esperamos vamos- dijo natsume- para luego estar ya comiendo en el cuarto

mikan lo miraba como comía los bombones - ja ja se ve feliz .. sera mejor dejarlo comer- pensó mikan

mikan saco un bombón y se dio cuenta que natsume cerro la habitación con llave y la escondió no se donde por que ella había mirado hacia otro lado, lo iba a comer cuando...

_**PDV de natsume :**_

woow no puedo creer están riquísimos

los habrá echo ella?

saben diferente

como si le hubiera puesto mucho esfuerzo

debería darle las gracias?

cuando me dispuse a mirarla me di cuenta que saco uno

no pude evitar sentir cosas al verla sacar uno

es realmente bonita- pensó natsume

pero cuando me di cuenta que se lo iba a comer se me ocurrio algo... -pensó natsume poniendo una cara malvada xD

se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion y la cerro con llave y luego escondio la llave en el baño debajo de la alfombra y antes que mikan se lo comiera el estaba sentado en su cama y le dijo :

eeh mikan! - dijo natsume

eh... etto dime? - dejando el bombón a un lado

juguemos a algo- dijo natsume sonriendo

a que ?- dijo mikan confundida

natsume le quito el bombón rápidamente y se lo puso en la boca para masticarlo y dejar salir la cereza dentro centro del bombón- mikan miraba atentamente lo que natsume hacia y de pronto natsume se acostó encima de ella - sin tragar la cereza- y mikan se sonrojo :

que ... hac...- no alcanzo a decir nada ya que natsume junto sus labios con los de ella...

mikan se sorprendió ya que toda su boca sabia a cereza era un sabor esquisto... pero de pronto ella se separo de el y le dijo

A-aah q-q-que se debe e-e-eso - dijo la castaña.. hablando cortad-amente

Que acaso no te gusto el juego, por que ami si me gusto.. que mejor que comer los bombones entre dos ?- dijo natsume

Mikan se sorprendio y dijo:

Bueno, si solo es un juego, que mas da?- dijo mikan agarrando un bombón y poniéndose esta vez encima de natsume y este se sorprendió para luego sonrojarse y mikan lo noto y le dijo:

mmm ... el gran natsume hyuuga sonrojado?... bueno que mas dah soy la unica que vio eso guiñándole un ojo a natsume y este se sorprendió y sintió como su corazón se acelero y de pronto fue mikan quien lo beso y este sintió que todo su mundo era mikan...

este le correspondió el beso pero esta vez se habían acabado los bombones y :

ya se acabo el juego ya no queda mas ... -dijo mikan graciosamente...

y quien dijo que solo podia ser con chocolates? dijo este para luego agarrarla por la cintura y empezar a besarle nuevamente...

eeh solo dijiste que era un juego no?- dijo mikan confundida

quien dijo que era solo un juego cuando hay sentimiento de por medio no? - dijo natsume

que-e? se habrá dado cuenta que me gusta-pensó mikan

como escuchaste- dijo natsume serio, pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro

y de pronto ...

u.u

u.u

u.u

u.u

_**chan chan chan **_

_**van a tener que esperar al siguiente capitulo **_

_**kjekjkekejkje siii soy maloota ... ok no emms voy a hacer este fic cortito por que no he tenido mucho tiempo asique le dejare hasta el capitulo 10 y despues un epilogo ( despues de el final es como un capitulo extra donde se cuenta que fue de ellos como han estado viviendo .. etc ;) ) bueno el proximo capitulo lo actualizare en un ratiito mas .. pues dicho esto hasta la proxima gente nos vemos luego ..**_


End file.
